


being good

by kiyala



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Begging, Blindfolds, Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best thing about having Kuroo tied up like this is that he can't rush things. He's helpless to do anything but let Kenma go at his own pace. The pace Kenma wants to go at tonight is slow, and the more Kuroo squirms, the slower Kenma wants to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	being good

Kuroo looks beautiful like this. Sitting on their bed with his wrists tied behind his back with soft, black rope, and a red blindfold tied securely over his eyes, standing out against his skin, he looks absolutely perfect.

Kenma kneels in front of him, realising that he's unconsciously chosen the colours of their old team jerseys. They're good colours on Kuroo. They always have been.

Kuroo's lips part with a soft sigh, and Kenma can't resist the urge to lean in, to kiss them softly. When Kuroo leans forward for more, Kenma pulls away, ignoring his whine of protest.

"Please, kitten," he breathes, wetting his lips.

The best thing about having Kuroo tied up like this is that he can't rush things. He's helpless to do anything but let Kenma go at his own pace. The pace Kenma wants to go at tonight is slow, and the more Kuroo squirms, the slower Kenma wants to go.

Kuroo adores him, with a fierce kind of love that Kenma is secure in, that Kenma never needs to doubt. He's always so eager to please Kenma, always putting him first, and Kenma wants to return the gesture. He wants to focus solely on Kuroo tonight, wants to make sure to draw out the pleasure for him so that he feels it as intensely as possible. 

Whenever they're having sex, Kuroo always wants to make sure that Kenma comes first, always wants to do whatever Kenma will enjoy most. Removing all possibilities for that from the situation entirely, Kenma can do as he pleases.

Right now, Kuroo's cock, hard and flushed, is begging for Kenma's attention. Kenma licks his lips, lying down on his front, stroking his hands up Kuroo's thighs and pushing them further apart. He takes Kuroo's cock in one hand and brings it to his mouth, kissing the head of it. Kuroo sighs above him, but doesn't lean into the touch. He's trying to behave himself. Kenma gives his cock another kiss for that, then laps at it with tiny kitten licks, tasting the salt of Kuroo's skin, of his precome.

"Kenma," Kuroo says softly, Kenma's licks too little for him, too unsatisfying. Kenma ignores him, not changing his pace at all. Kuroo exhales shakily, leaning back against the headboard, helpless to do anything else.

Opening his mouth, Kenma takes Kuroo's cock into his mouth, swallowing it down little by little. Kuroo groans loudly and Kenma keeps going, bobbing his head, running his tongue along the length of it. He's going slowly again, enjoying the feeling of having Kuroo's cock in his mouth, having Kuroo trembling because of it.

He waits until Kuroo's breaths begin to grow shorter, until he starts to tense up, his orgasm building steadily. Then he pulls off, smiling to himself at Kuroo's disappointed cry.

" _No_ ," Kuroo gasps. "No, Kenma, please."

Kenma hushes him with a finger on his lips. Kuroo parts his lips around it, sucking on it suggestively. Kenma is glad he put the blindfold on Kuroo for this reason; sometimes, Kuroo's gaze is too heated, too much for Kenma to deal with. Sometimes, he doesn't even know what to do with himself when he has Kuroo's eyes on him, pulled into whatever plan Kuroo has. Now, he's safe from that. He shivers just imagining it, though, of Kuroo's heavy-lidded gaze, paired with his pink lips, shining with saliva, growing redder from how he's biting down on them.

"Talk to me," Kuroo murmurs around Kenma's finger. Like Kenma's the one tied up, like he's the one who needs encouragement through this.

"No," Kenma replies, pulling his hand away from Kuroo's mouth, trailing it down his chest, across his abs, taking hold of his cock. He strokes slowly, just to remind Kuroo that _he's_ the one in charge here. Kuroo's going at his pace, playing by his rules.

He trails his fingers along the underside of Kuroo's cock, keeping the pressure light so it tickles. Kuroo's hips jerk and he gasps, clearly torn between wanting to press into the contact and moving away from it. He can't do either anyway, with Kenma's other hand resting on his shoulder, a silent reminder to stay still.

Kenma's fingers rub along the length of Kuroo's cock, firmly this time, following the vein, touching all the places that make Kuroo moan softly. A bead of precome forms at the head of Kuroo's cock and slides its way down, until it meets Kenma's fingers. Kenma smears it over Kuroo's cock, wraps his fingers around the girth of it and strokes harder. Kuroo moans in approval, his head tipped back, and Kenma can't resist the urge to lean forward and nip at the warm skin of his throat.

"Kenma." Kuroo's breaths are harsh, his mouth open. Kenma licks into it, just briefly, pulling away before Kuroo can kiss him back. "Kenma, _please_."

Kenma denies Kuroo his orgasm again, watching as he twitches with frustration, muscles tensing. Kuroo looks so beautiful like this, so desperate, and Kenma brings his hand to his own cock, stroking firmly. His breaths are quiet, and he doesn't gasp; he doesn't need to be vocal when it's not Kuroo doing this to him.

"Kenma," Kuroo pleads again. "Kitten, please, please, just touch me, I want your hands on my skin, you don't even have to make me come, please."

With a shuddering sigh, Kenma strokes himself to orgasm, kneeling over Kuroo, coming all over his chest. Kuroo tenses up and it takes him a moment to process what he's feeling, but then he's moaning loudly, desperately.

"So naughty, Kenma. You didn't even let me watch you," Kuroo moans, shifting impatiently, "I couldn't even see your face when you came, I can't believe you. So mean."

"I'll make it up to you," Kenma murmurs against Kuroo's ear, reaching down to take hold of Kuroo's cock again, stroking harder this time. "I'll let you come this time. Promise."

"I'll believe you once I've come," Kuroo grins and, well. Kenma knows what to do.

He strokes Kuroo with both hands, watching his face closely, watching the way his mouth falls open with a loud moan that fills the room. His face is flushed and it reaches all the way down his neck and to his chest, where Kenma's come is clinging to his skin.

Kenma feels flushed too, a little breathless, and when he lets Kuroo come, he's rewarded with a moan that he can't help but echo. Kuroo lists forward, and Kenma catches him, steadying him with both arms, kissing his forehead.

Kuroo pants loudly, resting his head against Kenma's shoulder. Kenma wipes his hands clean on the sheets and unties Kuroo's blindfold. He pulls it away, putting it down on the bed, and Kuroo blinks up at him, smiling so fondly that Kenma has to look away.

"Let me untie your wrists, too," Kenma mutters, doing so quickly. "Do you feel okay? There's water if you need it."

"Thank you," Kuroo murmurs, reaching for the bottle on the bedside table and sipping from it with one hand as he uses the other to rub at his wrist. " _Thank you_ , Kenma."

With a smile, Kenma leans forward and presses another kiss to Kuroo's forehead. "I should be the one thanking you for allowing me. You were good."

"I think I like hearing you say that," Kuroo murmurs, pulling Kenma close. "I think I should be good for you more often."


End file.
